Kiss After Midnight
by Ludie-Strange
Summary: Songfic com a música Kiss da banda London After Midnight.


**Kiss After Midnight**

WilliamXGrell

É uma songfic da música Kiss da banda London After Midnight.

Muito trabalho. Era tudo o que eu podia ver em cima de minha mesa. Tinha que revisar relatórios dos outros shinigamis de ranking inferior, arquivar alguns documentos e assinar algumas papeladas. As vezes eu pensava que minha cabeça poderia explodir de tanto trabalho, mais as vezes o excesso de trabalho me distraía, podia pensar em outras coisas ao invés de pensar...nele.

Olhava para o relógio que estava na parede perto da porta. 11:40PM...o horário do meu expediente já tinha acabado a algum tempo. Minha mesa agora estava vazia sinal que meu trabalho chegara ao fim, não havia mais porque continuar em meu escritório, pelo menos por agora. 

As tão esperadas férias estavam chegando, faltavam apenas mais 2 dias de trabalho e enfim metade dos shinigamis da ordem poderiam ter um momento para relaxar...a não ser que você estivesse com muito trabalho atrasado assim como um dos meus subordinados...que por sinal não vejo a pelo menos uma semana. Acho que é uma boa hora para verificar se tudo está correndo bem.

No caminho para os dormitórios ouvi um grupo de shinigamis se reunindo em um dos salões ...ao que parece alguns já estão comemorando as férias antes mesmo delas chegarem.

- Spears venha! O Knox está preparando mais uma de suas festas lá no salão!

- Sinto muito Smith. Tenho assuntos mais importantes para tratar.

Francamente, tudo para Ronald Knox é uma festa. Pelo menos ele não vem trazendo tantos problemas para a Ordem com elas. 

Continuei seguindo meu caminho entre os grandes corredores do prédio dos dormitórios, o meu quarto ficava um andar acima do dele, segui até a sua porta e lá dei leves toques na mesma avisando sobre minha chegada.

- Grell Sutcliff? Está aí?

Insisti por mais alguns minutos mas ao que parecia não havia ninguém no quarto. Pensei por um segundo onde ele poderia estar, primeiramente me veio a cabeça a tal festa no salão e também o seu escritório. Decidi procurá-lo na segunda opção, caso ele não estivesse lá eu iria, mesmo que contra minha vontade, até a festa.

E lá estava eu novamente no prédio dos escritórios. Seguindo pelo corredor contrário da onde ficava o meu próprio. Logo estava na frente da porta do escritório dele, repeti o mesmo toque que havia feito na porta de seu dormitório e mais uma vez não houve resposta. Insisti com um pouco mais de força e a porta se abriu. Me surpreendi por um momento pois a porta não estava trancada. Sinal de que ele ainda podia estar por lá.

- Grell Sutcliff...estou entrando.

Avisei sobre a minha chegada enquanto adentrava o pequeno cômodo, com uma pequena mesa de trabalho cheia de papéis empilhados em um canto e uma quantidade menor dos mesmos no outro canto, e entre as pilhas de papéis estava ele. Com os braços cruzados e com sua cabeça apoiada sobre eles, não conseguia ver seu rosto.

- Sutcliff?

Me aproximei um pouco mais e toquei em seu ombro, o mesmo não se moveu. Segurei em seu ombro e o encostei nas costas da cadeira, para minha surpresa ele estava com os olhos fechados, respirava suavemente com uma expressão um pouco cansada em seu rosto. Ele estava dormindo. Estaria ele cansado de tanto trabalhar? Acho que com a proximidade das férias ele resolveu se esforçar para consegui-las o mais rápido possível. Resolvi dar uma olhada nos papéis que estavam sobre a mesa, aparentemente ele estava fazendo o seu trabalho corretamente, não vi nenhuma falha.

Mais que imprudência, dormir no local de trabalho...isso precisava ser corrigido. Quando voltei meus olhos para ele o mesmo se encolhia um pouco sobre sua cadeira. Tentei acordá-lo e alertá-lo para ir ao seu dormitório mais ele continuou a dormir. Tateei os bolsos de seu casaco e então achei algumas chaves. Não havia outra maneira de resolver esse pequeno problema a não ser levá-lo para o seu quarto. Sem muito esforço o peguei em meus braços. Ele era mais leve do que eu imaginava, e eu pude sentir um leve perfume de rosas que emanava de seu corpo. Fechei a porta de seu escritório e segui com ele lentamente para o seu quarto.

Resolvi pegar um caminho mais escondido para os dormitórios, não saberia responder o porque estava carregando-o em meus braços caso alguém nos visse o que poderia causar uma situação desconfortável para ambos. Eu podia sentir os seus longos cabelos encostando em minha perna, a sua cabeça aninhou-se em meu ombro e ele soltava alguns suspiros, podia sentir a sua respiração perto de meu pescoço...era uma sensação agradável afinal.

Ao chegarmos no quarto peguei as chaves e abri a porta. Um cheiro mais forte de rosas vermelhas foi a primeira coisa que senti quando entramos no local. Era pequeno mais estava lotado de coisas, suas paredes eram vermelhas assim como as cortinas e alguns objetos de decoração, havia um grande guarda-roupas e uma penteadeira cheia de cosméticos em um canto, no outro havia uma pequena mesa e no fundo do cômodo perto de uma grande janela estava a cama, com quatro travesseiros e lençóis brancos sobre ela.

Segui até a cama e o coloquei delicadamente sobre ela. O mesmo ainda estava dormindo calmamente. Fiquei algum tempo admirando-o. Ele sempre foi um shinigami diferente dos demais, não gostava das regras, quase nunca terminava seu trabalho corretamente e me dava uma boa quantidade de problemas. Mas naquele momento ele estava tão frágil, entregue aos braços de Morfeu. Não pude ignorar a beleza dos seus traços tão femininos, seus longos cabelos vermelhos...seus lábios. Não podia deixá-lo lá com a roupa do corpo, olhei a minha volta e vi um vestido vermelho de seda que parecia mais com uma camisola sobre a cadeira da penteadeira...acho que essas devem ser suas roupas de dormir. Abafei um sorriso e peguei a tal camisola, mas a parte mais difícil ainda estava por vir. Tirei os seus óculos devagar e os coloquei na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Engoli em seco enquanto minhas mãos puxavam delicadamente a gravata borboleta que estava em seu pescoço. Após retirar a gravata comecei então a desabotoar o seu colete, depois fui para a sua camisa, botão por botão. Antes de terminar fui surpreendido novamente quando seu corpo estremeceu com um arrepio e ele abriu os olhos. Rapidamente tirei minhas mãos de sua camisa enquanto ele me encarava com os olhos semi-serrados.

- W-Wiru? - ele perguntou enquanto coçava os olhos.

- S-Sim?

Ele olhou a sua volta e ao perceber que estava em seu quarto, sua mão direita percorreu o seu tórax que estava descoberto, ele voltou sua atenção para mim com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Me desculpe Sutcliff. Eu apenas vim aqui para falar com você mas você não estava. Fui procurá-lo em seu escritório e o achei lá. Você estava dormindo sobre a mesa, eu tentei acordá-lo mais você não respondia aos meus chamados então eu resolvi trazê-lo para seu dormitório...sei que foi um atrevimento de minha parte mais eu não podia deixá-lo dormir no seu ambiente de trabalho e...

- Huhuu. Calma Wiru...não estou reclamando de nada. Muito pelo contrário, eu agradeço por me trazer até aqui. – ele continuou a sorrir para mim e suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas. – Acho que trabalhei demais e acabei pegando no sono sem perceber.

- Isso não aconteceria se você fizesse seu trabalho todos os dias como deveria ser feito, ao invés de deixar pra depois.

Não era um bom momento para dar um sermão, mais era tudo o que eu conseguia falar.

- Você tem razão...- sua expressão ficava um pouco pensativa, sua camisa escorregou um pouco deixando um dos seus frágeis ombros e metade do seu tórax a mostra. Eu podia sentir que minha face esquentou um pouco com aquela visão, espero que ele não tenha percebido.

- B-bem, em todo caso eu vou indo...amanhã nos falamos Sutcliff.

Me virei rapidamente, eu sabia que se ficasse mais um segundo que fosse olhando para ele a situação poderia ficar fora de controle. Eu estava pronto para dar um passo para deixar o quarto quando senti algo segurar em meu paletó com certa força, e dois braços envolverem meu abdômen.

- Wiru...

- Sim?

Ele havia me usado como apoio para se levantar e agora estava em pé atrás de mim.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de q...

Eu virei novamente para ele e não pude terminar minha resposta. Os seus lábios macios estavam contra os meus. Logo ele se afastou um pouco, retirou meus óculos e os colocou na mesinha ao lado dos seus, se apoiou em mim com os dois braços em meu peito e ficou me olhando com aqueles dois olhos verdes tão brilhantes como duas jóias de esmeralda.

**-CAPÍTULO 2-**

- Grell...

Porque ele havia feito isso? Só para me agradecer? Não...ele estava brincando comigo...queria ver a minha reação. Eu não sei o que se passou na minha cabeça naquele momento, só sei que queria sentir um pouco mais dos seus lábios macios, queria explorar aquela boca com dentes mortais. Eu gosto de desafios.

Dessa vez o primeiro passo foi por minha conta, levei minhas duas mãos a sua cintura e o puxei para mais um beijo, só que dessa vez mais intenso. Minha língua passou por entre os seus lábios e se enroscava com a dele em um ritmo excitante...as vezes podia sentir a ponta de seus dentes encostarem em minha língua, era uma sensação diferente mais altamente prazerosa.

O beijo ficava mais intenso a cada segundo que passava, eu senti o seu corpo fraquejar entre meus braços e ir cedendo até que alcançava a cama novamente. Continuava a beijá-lo, me apoiando com os braços na cama, envolvendo-o com o meu corpo.

Interrompemos o beijo para tomar um pouco de ar. Mas meus lábios queriam mais, fui percorrendo o caminho entre sua orelha e seu ombro, sugando de leve, dando pequenas lambidelas. Sentia que seu corpo estremecia e que ele soltava alguns suspiros, eu estava a procura dos locais onde ele sentia mais prazer. Se aquilo era um jogo então vamos jogar.

Minhas mãos terminavam de desabotoar a sua camisa e eu a retirava deixando-o parcialmente nu. Me levantei um pouco para apreciar a visão de seu corpo esguio, minha mão acariciava o seu pescoço, descia pelo seu ombro e finalmente tocava seu tórax, a sua pele parecia o mais fino veludo de tão macia, meus olhos focaram em seus mamilos e não demorou muito para que meus dedos começassem a provocar um deles, olhei para seu rosto e sua expressão era de puro êxtase, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca agora soltava alguns gemidos. Minha chance para atacar. Levei meus lábios para o seu outro mamilo, trabalhei bem com a língua envolta dele e usando os dentes mordiscava-o de leve. Ouvia seus gemidos aumentarem um pouco o volume. Podia sentir o sangue correr em minhas veias e se concentrar entre minhas pernas a cada gemido que ele soltava.

O único som que ouvia até aquele momento eram os gemidos de Grell, mas ouvi algo que parecia ser o som de muitas palmas seguidas de uma gritaria frenética e então uma música começou a tocar.

_**You'll never understand,**__ [Você nunca compreenderá,]_

_**The meaning in the end,**__ [O significado do fim,]_

_**We're standing at the gate,**__ [Nós estamos parados no portão,]_

_**You'll meet the darker fate,**__ [Você encontrará a mais negra sorte]_

Era uma música nada romântica, com um ritmo que chegava a ser erótico.

- Aahhhn eu adoro essa música! – disse Grell enquanto olhava para a janela e depois para mim com o seu habitual sorriso.

Eu realmente não conhecia essa música, não estava muito ligado nos últimos lançamentos musicais, diferente dos outros shinigamis da festa e de Grell. A música continuou e Grell começou a cantar junto.

_**Your purity and rage,**__ [Sua pureza e raiva,]_

_**Your passion and your hate,**__ [Sua paixão e seu ódio,]_

_**You promised more than bliss,**__ [Você prometeu mais do que felicitou,]_

_**With your god and with your kiss,**__ [Com seu Deus e seu beijo]_

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram e eu segurei um sorriso enquanto o ouvia cantar. Logo ele começou a fazer uma pequena performance para atrair ainda mais a minha atenção. Ele segurou em minha gravata e a puxou fazendo meu corpo se aproximar mais do dele. Suas mãos foram de encontro com meus ombros e ele me empurrou para trás, quando percebi minha gravata estava na mão dele e com um pouco de força eu fui jogado contra a cama.

Desta vez ele estava no comando...pelo menos eu deixei ele pensar que estava. Seus dedos habilidosos abriam os botões de meu terno, do meu colete e com um pouco mais de agressividade a minha camisa. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para sua face com aquela expressão de inocência misturada com malícia, seus olhos brilhantes e seus lábios maldosos cantando com uma voz sensual.

_**I'm on my knees,**__ [Eu estou de joelhos,]_

_**I beg your mercy,**__ [Eu peço sua misericórdia,]_

_**My soul is my loss,**__ [Minha alma é minha perda,]_

_**I'm well hung from your cross.**__[Eu estou pendurado em sua cruz]_

Ele descia as mãos pelos meus braços e tentava me despir, levava sua boca de encontro com o meu tórax e ia beijando-o enquanto cantava. Ele voltou a olhar para mim e começou a abrir meu cinto. Ele estava indo longe demais...então resolvi comandar o jogo novamente.

Segurei em seu pulso e retirei sua mão do meu cinto, ele não disse nada apenas me olhou com um misto de preocupação e surpresa em seu olhar. Coloquei a sua mão nos botões de sua própria calça.

- Abra-os. - disse em um tom sério, mais não consegui esconder um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

Ele me obedeceu e abria os botões de sua calça com rapidez e então a retirava ficando apenas com sua roupa de baixo, seus olhos voltaram para mim como se perguntassem o que fazer. Apenas fiz um sinal para ele retirá-las também, ele entendeu e as retirou ficando completamente nu.

_**Take me,**__ [Pegue-me,]_

_**Take me in your arms my love ,**__ [Pegue-me em seus braços meu amor,]___

_**and rape me,**__ [e estupre-me,]_

_**Don't hide behind your rage**__ [Não se esconda atrás de sua raiva,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will,**__ [E sempre amará] _

Fiquei admirando cada parte do seu corpo e me perguntando se poderia existir alguém mais perfeito no mundo. Seus cabelos vermelhos caindo como uma cachoeira por seu corpo frágil, aquela pele que parecia porcelana moldada milimétricamente para me agradar. As suas bochechas coraram um pouco e ele mordeu seu lábio inferior. 

Me aproximei mais dele e acariciei o seu belo rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e com meus dedos comecei a provocar os seus lábios, a sua boca se abria e dava espaço para eles, sua língua ficava dançando entre eles. Olhava para suas pernas e entre elas eu podia ver o início de uma ereção.

_**You're my possession,**__ [Você é minha possessão,]_

_**Of that my love there really is no question,**__ [E meu amor ali realmente não importa]_

_**Don't hide behind your rage**__ [Não se esconda atrás de sua raiva,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will**__ [E sempre amará]_

Com minha outra mão segurei em sua cintura, retirei meus dedos de sua boca e o puxei para meu colo. Ele entrelaçou seus braços em meu pescoço e seus lábios avançaram contra os meus começando um beijo cheio de desejo. Minha mão corria livre pelas suas costas e entrelaçava meus dedos entre os seus longos cabelos ruivos. Meus outros dois dedos umedecidos desceram entre suas nádegas e exploravam a sua entrada para o prazer, adentrando aquele interior quente e apertado. Meu membro pulsava dentro de minha calça, eu podia sentir o membro dele pulsando contra o meu. Os gemidos quentes e abafados que ele soltava entre os nossos beijos...aquilo estava me deixando louco e certamente estava enlouquecendo-o também.

_**My better half it's true**__ [Minha cara-metade é verdade]_

_**Has seen the darker side of you,**__ [Têm visto o seu lado negro]_

_**Inno**__**cence stripped away,**__ [Inocência arrancada,]_

_**At least i've the brighter fate...**__[Ao menos eu tive a mais brilhante sorte...] _

Fiquei um bom tempo acariciando-o, senti meus dedos tocarem em sua próstata e ele encostou seu rosto perto de meu ouvido.

- Aahhn Wiruu…é-é o suficiente…eu quero você agora. – ele disse baixinho entre os gemidos.

- Eu não ouvi o que você disse. – eu fingi não ter ouvido e respondi bem perto de seu ouvido, dando uma lambidela no mesmo.

- E-eu quero você...você dentro de mim Wiru. – a sua respiração estava mais acelerada e naquele momento eu não estava em condições de negar um pedido sequer vindo dele.

_**I'm on my knees,**__ [Eu estou de joelhos,]_

_**I beg your mercy,**__ [Eu peço sua misericórdia,]_

_**My soul is my loss,**__ [Minha alma é minha perda,]_

_**I'm well hung from your cross.**__[Eu estou pendurado em sua cruz]_

_**Take me,**__ [Pegue-me,]_

_**Take me in your arms my love ,**__ [Pegue-me em seus braços meu amor,]___

_**and rape me,**__ [e estupre-me,]_

_**Don't hide behind your rage**__ [Não se esconda atrás de sua raiva,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will,**__ [E sempre amará] _

Segurei em sua cintura e o tirei de meu colo, ajoelhei sobre a cama e retirei o meu terno, meu colete e camisa, desatei o meu cinto, desabotoei e tirei a minha calça, assim como minhas roupas de baixo, joguei tudo sobre a cadeira da penteadeira e então estava preparado para realizar o seu desejo.

Ele havia virado seu corpo e agora estava de costas para mim, tive uma bela visão dos seus cabelos escorrendo por suas costas e encostando em suas nádegas. Sua cabeça virou para o lado e ele me olhava de canto, respirando profundamente...me desejando.

_**You're my possession,**__ [Você é minha possessão,]_

_**Of that my love there really is no question,**__ [E meu amor ali realmente não importa]_

_**Don't hide behind your rage**__ [Não se esconda atrás de sua raiva,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will**__ [E sempre amará]_

Eu estava mais do que preparado, só de vê-lo naquela posição tão convidativa meu membro parecia criar vida própria. Me aproximei mais dele e comecei a provocá-lo com a ponta de meu membro. Ele levantou um pouco o seu corpo, eu segurei em sua cintura e o puxei contra mim, penetrando-o rapidamente.

- Aaaahhn Wiiruuu. – ele gemeu mais alto do que eu podia imaginar.

_**Take me,**__ [Pegue-me,]_

_**Take me in your arms my love ,**__ [Pegue-me em seus braços meu amor,]___

_**and rape me,**__ [e estupre-me,]_

_**Don't hide behind your rage**__ [Não se esconda atrás de sua raiva,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will,**__ [E sempre amará] _

_**You're my possession,**__ [Você é minha possessão,]_

_**Of that my love there really is no question,**__ [E meu amor ali realmente não importa]_

_**Don't hide behind your rage**__ [Não se esconda atrás de sua raiva,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will**__ [E sempre amará]_

Talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco bruto, resolvi diminuir a velocidade e lentamente comecei os movimentos de vai-e-vem dentro dele. Aquele seu interior apertado aumentava muito mais o meu prazer.

_**Take me,**__ [Pegue-me,]_

_**Rape me,**__ [ Estupre-me,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will.**__ [E sempre amará] _

Fui aumentando o ritmo das estocadas conforme o corpo dele me pedia. Ele se apoiou levando as mãos a cabeceira da cama, segurando firmemente nela e movimentando um pouco o seu quadril. Uma de minhas mãos segurava sua cintura e a outra tocava o seu membro, queria que ele sentisse o prazer que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Comecei a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas e senti um liquido quente e viscoso escorrer entre meus dedos. Ele havia chegado ao seu limite. Sentia seu corpo fraquejar um pouco, e então com uma última estocada eu também atingi o ápice. Meus braços envolveram o frágil corpo de Grell e retirei meu membro de dentro dele.

_**Take me,**__ [Pegue-me,]_

_**Rape me,**__ [ Estupre-me,]_

_**I know you love me,**__ [Eu sei que você me ama,]_

_**And always will.**__ [E sempre amará] _

_**Take me.**__ [Pegue-me.]_

Fui sentando lentamente junto com ele. Grell se virou e se aninhou em meu peito, fui deitando na cama puxando-o comigo.

**- CAPÍTULO 3 -**

Ficamos deitados recuperando o ar e a energia. A música havia acabado mais as palmas continuavam, só que agora mais fortes, a gritaria também, aparentemente a festa estava sendo um sucesso. Olhei para a parede e vi um relógio que marcava 00:50. Me lembrei que amanhã ainda teríamos um longo dia de trabalho. Olhei para Grell que estava com a cabeça sobre meu tórax ronronando baixinho. Levei minha mão aos seus cabelos e fiquei acariciando-os.

- Huhu. Agora eu gosto muito mais dessa música. – ele disse depois de um longo suspiro.

- É uma música interessante.

- Wiru...eu...

- Você?

- Você...você me surpreendeu. – ele agora virava e olhava para mim, tocava em meu rosto enquanto falava.

- Porque te surpreendi?

- Achei que você estava tão ocupado para pensar em mim que eu resolvi fazer essa cena para ver como você reagiria.

- Você estava me testando Sutcliff? – franzi meu cenho.

- N-não! Não é bem isso...eu só queria...bem...eu só queria ter você. – ele me dava uma seqüência de selinhos carinhosos. – E pare de me chamar pelo sobrenome. Podemos esquecer esse tratamento formal quando estamos a sós não?

- Você é mesmo esperto Sut...Grell. Sem dúvidas essa foi uma noite maravilhosa.

- Isso não teria acontecido se meu querido chefinho não tivesse me trazido até o meu humilde quarto.

- Eu não iria deixá-lo em seu escritório naquele estado. Fiz apenas o meu dever.

- Huhuhu. Eu também fiz apenas o meu dever te agradecendo pelo trabalho duro de me trazer até aqui.

- Não foi um trabalho duro, você é leve como uma pluma.

- Ah Wiru! Você realmente sabe como elogiar uma dama.

E mesmo depois de tudo ele continuava a agir como uma mulher. Francamente.

- Bem...tenho que ir. Amanhã temos um longo dia de trabalho e precisamos descansar. – Eu sentava na cama e procurava por minhas roupas.

- Wiru...fique comigo. – a sua mão segurava em meu pulso, seus olhos brilhavam e o seu tom de voz era um pouco triste.

- Grell. Eu não posso.

- Claro que pode! Você vai dormir aqui comigo William T. Spears! Caso contrário eu não irei trabalhar amanhã! – ele segurava o meu braço com as duas mãos agora e sua expressão era decidida, parecia uma criança mimada...eu sabia que ele não iria desistir.

Pensando bem não havia o porque eu voltar para meu quarto, eu poderia dormir lá com ele e depois irmos trabalhar pela manhã.

- Está bem...está bem. Eu ficarei aqui, mas amanhã você irá trabalhar comigo.

- Eeee! Eu vou sim! – ele me abraçou e se aproximou de meu ouvido. – Eu vou tomar um banho rápido...- ele se levantou da cama e foi desfilando em direção ao banheiro, parou na porta e olhou para mim com um olhar convidativo. – Você não vem?

Ele sabia como provocar...aquele shinigami esperto. Me levantei também e fui em sua direção. Ao entrarmos no banheiro ele vai até a banheira e ligava a torneira, sentava em uma extremidade dela esperando-a encher de água. Ele prendia os seus longos cabelos para que não os molhassem durante o banho.

- Acho que está bom...- ele dizia fechando a torneira e colocando a mão sobre a água e logo depois entrando na banheira. – Aaahhnn que delícia. Pode vir Wiru...a água está ótima~

Me aproximei de Grell e adentrei a banheira me acomodando na outra extremidade, encostava em um canto, fechava meus olhos e relaxava um pouco. Eu sentia as mãos dele subirem pelas minhas pernas, tocarem minhas coxas e então o meu membro. Abri meus olhos novamente e fiquei observando-o.

- Calma Wiru...estou apenas dando um banho em você...relaxe e aproveite. – ele me mostrava um sabonete enquanto continuava a massagear meu membro e minhas pernas, logo uma espuma cheirosa foi se formando na superfície da água.

Eu tentei segurar os meus suspiros mais acabei por soltar alguns deles. Me recusei a olhar para o seu rosto, que com certeza estaria com uma expressão triunfante. As suas mãos agora corriam pelo meu abdômen, meu tórax e meus ombros, ele se virava e aninhava-se entre minhas pernas, encostando-se em mim.

- Wiru...você poderia...ensaboar as minhas costas? – ele me olhava de canto me oferecendo o sabonete.

Eu peguei o sabonete de suas mãos e comecei a massagear os seus ombros delicados, descia para suas costas e subia novamente acariciando sua nuca. Após terminar a massagem o puxava para mim, colava meus lábios em seu ouvido e passava a língua sobre ele.

- Você é delicioso Sutcliff.

- Hunnn...sou?

- Sim você é...acho que estou hipnotizado por você.

- Hipnotizado? Você quer dizer apaixonado?

- Podemos dizer que sim...

- Ohhh Wiru! Você me ama? - ele virou para mim completamente animado.

- Sim...eu te amo Grell. – minhas bochechas coraram um pouco naquele momento...eu podia sentir.

- Ahh Wiruuu! Eu também te amo! – ele segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou.

Retribuí aquele beijo com todo o meu ser. Era verdade...eu realmente tinha chegado a uma conclusão. Não havia outra explicação a não ser que...eu amava aquele shinigami ruivo...eu amava Grell Sutcliff.


End file.
